Ending Theme/Gallery
Gallery It's only magic, isn't it amazing when you know Plaza Shorts End Credits.gif|"Plaza Shorts" Lets Be Heroes End Credits.gif|"Let's Be Heroes" Youre Everybodys Sidekick End Credits.gif|"You're Everybody's Sidekick" Jethros All Yours End Credits.gif|"Jethro's All Yours" & "You Are Rad" (erroneous) I Am Dendy End Credits.gif|"I Am Dendy" Just Be a Pebble End Credits.gif|"Just Be a Pebble" Presenting Joe Cuppa End Credits.gif|"Presenting Joe Cuppa" My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad End Credits.gif|"My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad" We Got Hacked End Credits.gif|"We Got Hacked" Plazalympics End Credits.gif|"Plazalympics" Were Captured End Credits.gif|"We're Captured" Face Your Fears End Credits.gif|"Face Your Fears" You Have to Care End Credits.gif|"You Have to Care" Stop Attacking the Plaza End Credits.gif|"Stop Attacking the Plaza" Second First Date End Credits.gif|"Second First Date" A Heros Fate End Credits.gif|"A Hero's Fate" Villains Night In End Credits.gif|"Villains' Night In" Back in Red Action End Credits.gif|"Back in Red Action" OK Dendy Lets Be KO End Credits.gif|"OK Dendy! Let's Be K.O.!" Lad Logic End Credits.gif|"Lad & Logic" Action News End Credits.gif|"Action News" Lord Cowboy Darrell End Credits.gif|"Lord Cowboy Darrell" Hope This Flies End Credits.gif|"Hope This Flies" Plaza Film Festival End Credits.gif|"Plaza Film Festival" My Fair Carol End Credits.gif|"My Fair Carol" The So Badical End Credits.gif|"The So-Bad-ical" Your World is an Illusion End Credits.gif|"Your World is an Illusion" Red Action to the Future End Credits.gif|"Red Action to the Future" Soda Genie End Credits.gif|"Soda Genie" CarolQuest End Credits.gif|"CarolQuest" Boxman Crashes End Credits.gif|"Boxman Crashes" All in the Villainy End Credits.gif|"All in the Villainy" Whacky Jaxxyz End Credits.gif|"Whacky Jaxxyz" Sidekick Scouts End Credits.gif|"Sidekick Scouts" I Am Jethro End Credits.gif|"I Am Jethro" KOs Health Week End Credits.gif|"KO's Health Week" Gar Trains Punching Judy End Credits.gif|"Gar Trains Punching Judy" We Are Heroes End Credits.gif|"We Are Heroes" KO vs Fink End Credits.gif|"K.O. vs. Fink" The KO Trap End Credits.gif|"The K.O. Trap" Big Reveal End Credits.gif|"Big Reveal" Youre a Good Friend KO End Credits.gif|"You're a Good Friend, KO" Red Action 3 Grudgement Day End Credits.gif|"Red Action 3: Grudgement Day" Every second that you see is... thank you for watching the show Lets Be Friends End Credits.gif|"Let's Be Friends" We Messed Up End Credits.gif|"We Messed Up" Youre Level 100 End Credits.gif|"You're Level 100!" Sibling Rivalry End Credits.gif|"Sibling Rivalry" You Get Me End Credits.gif|"You Get Me" Do You Have Any More in the Back End Credits.gif|"Do You Have Any More in the Back?" Weve Got Pests End Credits.gif|"We've Got Pests" Legends of Mr Gar End Credits.gif|"Legends of Mr. Gar" Know Your Mom End Credits.gif|"Know Your Mom" Everybody Likes Rad End Credits.gif|"Everybody Likes Rad?" Plaza Prom End Credits.gif|"Plaza Prom" Weve Got Fleas End Credits.gif|"We've Got Fleas" One Last Score End Credits.gif|"One Last Score" No More Pow Cards End Credits.gif|"No More Pow Cards" Glory Days End Credits.gif|"Glory Days" Parents Day End Credits.gif|"Parents Day" Lets Have a Stakeout End Credits.gif|"Let's Have a Stakeout" Rad Likes Robots End Credits.gif|"Rad Likes Robots" Villains Night Out End Credits.gif|"Villains' Night Out" Lets Take a Moment End Credits.gif|"Let's Take a Moment" Mystery Science Fair 201X End Credits.gif|"Mystery Science Fair 201X" Lets Not Be Skeletons End Credits.gif|"Let's Not Be Skeletons" Seasons Change End Credits.gif|"Seasons Change" The Perfect Meal End Credits.gif|"The Perfect Meal" Be a Team End Credits.gif|"Be a Team" Point to the Plaza End Credits.gif|"Point to the Plaza" Lets Watch the Boxmore Show End Credits.gif|"Let's Watch the Boxmore Show" TKOs House End Credits.gif|"T.K.O.'s House" Plaza Alone End Credits.gif|"Plaza Alone" GarQuest End Credits.gif|"GarQuest" Project Ray Way End Credits.gif|"Project Ray Way" Beach Episode End Credits.gif|"Beach Episode" Rads Alien Sickness End Credits.gif|"Rad's Alien Sickness" OK AU End Credits.gif|"OK A.U.!" KO Rad and Enid End Credits.gif|"KO, Rad, and Enid!" Chips Damage End Credits.gif|"Chip's Damage" Whatever Happened to Rippy Roo End Credits.gif|"Whatever Happened to... Rippy Roo?" Deep Space Vacation End Credits.gif|"Deep Space Vacation" Radical Rescue End Credits.gif|"Radical Rescue" Lets Get Shadowy End Credits.gif|"Let's Get Shadowy" Carl End Credits.gif|"Carl" "It's Only Magic" TKO End Credits.gif|"T.K.O." Youre in Control End Credits.gif|"You're in Control" Misc. Ending Music Lets Watch the Pilot End Credits.gif|"Let's Watch the Pilot" KOs Video Channel End Credits.gif|"KO's Video Channel" The Power is Yours End Credits.gif|"The Power Is Yours!" RMS Brandons First Episode End Credits.gif|"RMS & Brandon's First Episode" Special Delivery End Credits.gif|"Special Delivery" Dendys Power End Credits.gif|"Dendy's Power" Crossover Nexus End Credits.gif|"Crossover Nexus" Monster Party End Credits.gif|"Monster Party" Super Black Friday End Credits.gif|"Super Black Friday" Dark Plaza End Credits.gif|"Dark Plaza" Lets Meet Sonic End Credits.gif|"Let's Meet Sonic" TKO Rules End Credits.gif|"TKO Rules!" Planet X End Credits.gif|"Planet X" Dendys Video Channel End Credits.gif|"Dendy's Video Channel" Lets Fight to the End End Credits.gif|"Let's Fight to the End" Thank You for Watching the Show End Credits.gif|"Thank You for Watching the Show" POINT Prep Music Wisdom Strength and Charisma End Credits.gif|"Wisdom, Strength, and Charisma" Bittersweet Rivals End Credits.gif|"Bittersweet Rivals" Are You Ready for Some Megafootball End Credits.gif|"Are You Ready for Some Megafootball?!" Mystery Sleepover End Credits.gif|"Mystery Sleepover" Final Exams End Credits.gif|"Final Exams" Category:A to Z